The present invention relates to clutch mechanisms for a printing press.
In the past, printing presses have been used with a drive mechanism or shaft for a pair of folding rollers and a fly. However, the folding rollers and fly have required a particular timing relationship relative to the drive shaft for proper operation of the press. The timing is required with an initial use of the press, or when retiming is required during operation of the press. The previous devices utilized to obtain adjustable timing of the folding rollers and fly by the drive shaft were cumbersome and time consuming to obtain the necessary timing, and were subject to slippage which would require retiming of the press.